


A close brother, a friend

by pcwife



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), K-pop, Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My first Drabble, Pining, Short, Unrequited Crush, there's a surprising lack of fics for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Heechul can only be these things for him





	A close brother, a friend

Kyunghoon smiled at the antics of the rest of the brothers as another string of ad-libs sent the filming crew into laughing fits. He’d never thought he’d last this long on the show, or that it would even run for more than 50 episodes. Thank goodness he’d been wrong, though. Through Ask Us Anything he’d brought Buzz back into the limelight, discovered his hidden talent for variety, and made great friends – made great brothers.

His gaze softened as it swept across the set and he pretended that it was because he was appreciating the rest of the cast – his hyungs. And if he stared at Heechul a little longer than the rest of the crew, then that was just because he and Heechul were the closest brothers of them all. Still standing in the centre of the limelight, Heechul imitated their guest and threw out another joke about the poor lady's smoking habits. Janghoon and Hodong roared in laughter and Sugeun gave a mild smile, looking like he wished that he’d thought of that joke himself. Kyunghoon caught himself staring and made his reaction match theirs, even though his first urge had been to rest his chin in his palm and sigh indulgently.

It had been getting harder and harder for Kyunghoon to hide his unhealthy obsession with his hyung lately. At first he’d just respected and liked Heechul. But with every bromance joke and fake skinship that they did when the cameras were rolling, his heart had began to beat faster, or harder - and recently, skip a beat entirely. At first he’d thought that he was reacting to Hee-mi, Heechul’s female alter ego. After all, he hadn’t dated in a while and Hee-mi was very pretty… But Kyunghoon was never one to lie to himself. It was obvious that his face still got embarrassingly warm when Heechul greeted him before every filming, looking decidedly like a man - in no makeup and short hair.

Even now, as Heechul tossed his hair and winked rakishly at the female guest, Kyunghoon couldn’t help but blush and try to control his expression. His hyung slid back into his seat and glanced at Kyunghoon, his eyes twinkling as he whispered an inside joke to him. The younger man reacted with a chuckle that he hoped looked authentic. A close brother, a friend. Yes, Heechul could never be more than those things to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fangirl over this ship with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) and [tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
